Confessions
by ohmyreid
Summary: Morgan finally confesses his feelings to Reid and all it took was some facial hair!  One shot! Sucky summary, the story is actually a lot better!


Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds but you already knew that!

I'm back with another Morgan/Reid story; this one has more romance then friendship. If you don't like please don't read although it's not THAT graphic. There's a bit of humour in this as well, so hope you enjoy!

...

Reid was interrupted from pondering over his current predicament by a knock on the door of his modern yet homely apartment. He had bought the place right after moving to Washington and never considered moving away from it. It would take days to pack all his books into boxes even if he wanted to. Books were something Reid hoarded. JJ had on numerous occasions teased him about it, her joke being she wouldn't be surprised if she saw him on Oprah on a America's worst hoarders special. The surprised look she gave him after he had asked who Oprah was worth the jab. He had secretly googled this Oprah lady afterwards and summed up he wasn't missing out on too much. In his opinion his books held the answers to the world's greatest mysteries; he kept everything ranging from history to the classics. He also commandeered all of his mother's books that she didn't take with her, when she was institutionalised. They weren't ordered in alphabetical order by the last name of the author instead Reid had adopted his own special code in which he used the date of publication for each category. It was his own little thing that no one apart from Gideon seemed to understand. The knocking on the door became more insistent which broke Reid out of his reverie and he hurried over to the door, checking in the peep hole he took in the profile of the man who was standing outside. A quick glance told him it was Morgan so without waiting any further he slid the latch of the lock and swung open the door.

"Hey Morgan, come inside to the fortress of doooom".

"You see what you just did just then? That is exactly why you don't get laid nearly as much as a pretty boy like you should? All the potential wasted, man".

"A simple hello back would have been sufficient, you do realise?"

"Yea yea, you know I'm just playing with you. On a much more important note... what's up with the facial hair Romeo?"

"I'm trialling something new... did you know that researchers estimate that in 1986 around 9% of American men wore a full beard, and about 42% of American men wore a moustache. If you combine those two, that means over 50% of American men, wore some kind of facial hair in that year".

"Why on earth would you know something like that?"

"It's good to keep informed Morgan".

"On facial hair? You rarely ever have any either? To be honest I didn't think you'd be capable of even growing any", Morgan said cheekily.

They had walked over to the kitchen by now, where Reid made himself busy preparing green tea for himself and grabbing a red bull out of the fridge for Morgan. He himself wasn't a fan of energy drinks, believing the best way for the mind to work was when it was relaxed. The theory had worked well for him so far so he wasn't going to change it. He kept the Red Bull stocked in his fridge for Morgan, whenever he turned up un expected which was quite often. Reid never minded, being away from home all the time meant none of the team really had any close friends so time off work usually was spent at home relaxing or if they were lucky visiting family. Reid poured the boiling water into a cup the steam fogging up his glasses causing Morgan to burst out laughing.

"I had nearly forgotten you wore glasses, I never see you were them at all lately. You don't even look geeky anymore".

"I wear them at home, I'm nearly out of contacts and haven't had time to get to the optometrist, I'm delaying going, its just something about one of the guys who works there that creeps me out ".

"What does he done? Has he done anything? Has he said anything?" Morgan said protective mode switching on immediately.

"Nah he hasn't done anything it's just his attitude towards me, he looks like he's going to drool all over me every time he sees me, its fine I can handle it".

Morgan still had a hesitant look on his face, not wanting to drop the subject but Reid's tone clearly wanted him to, so he backed down for now. He made a mental note to get Garcia to do a standard back ground check on the man just to be extra careful. If there was anyone on the team who would find trouble unknowingly it would boy genius over here.

Reid handed the can over to Morgan and clasped a a chipped cup with a tea bag dangling out in his other hand, the cup had faded letters on it that said 'Magic is Fun'. Morgan forced himself to suppress the urge of smiling when he saw it. They walked over to the couch and plopped down. Usually when Morgan came over he would bring a movie and they'd spend the night watching it and then argue over the plot or whether or not the facts in the movie were accurate or not. But Reid didn't see any DVD with him tonight. His curiosity was soon abated when Reid turned to Morgan and caught him starting at him.

Startled he touched the corners of his mouth, "What is it, is there something on my face?"

"No it's nothing, it's just I can't stop staring at your beard!"

"Is it really that bad? I thought it made me look older... and manlier!"

"It's different I -".

Cutting Morgan off, Reid interrupted shrilly, "The answer different doesn't even answer my question!"

"I was going to say I like it..." Morgan concluded sincerely. He knew that Reid lacked confidence and in all honestly he was digging the facial hair. Morgan hated that Reid was always so unsure of himself, he hated that he wasn't there by his side while he was getting bullied growing up. Morgan had a strong belief that being bullied was something that was completely unacceptable. No one EVER had a good enough reason to demean someone else. He understood that was part and parcel of high school and kids can lack a moral compass but tying someone naked to a pole was something Morgan could not understand. That was just plain wrong, this was another human being, someone who could feel pain whether it be physically or emotionally. He couldn't change the past but he could change the future that was the main reason he had got into his car and drove the 20 miles to Reid apartment at 8pm at night uninvited. He wanted to tell Reid his feelings for him before it was too late. Every day he kept quiet was another day that someone else could capture Reid's heart. He wasn't sure how he would even broach the topic, he was tossing up between just blurting it out or taking it slow and letting Reid get accustomed to the fact he liked him before telling him he loved him.

Morgan realised Reid had been silent the whole time he was having his inner monologue; he was staring off into the distance. Morgan cleared his throat and began hesitantly, "Re-id, earth to Reid, you still alive?"

"Mhm sorry Morgan just lost in thought, this tea is more relaxing than I thought; it must be your calming presence adding to it as well".

"That's what I do! Well the reason i came here tonight out of the blue was um because well, I just wanted you to know that I think you're really special and... that I'm always here for you whenever you need", Morgan finished lamely.

"Erm thanks, I guess I could say the same for you, and you know you're always welcome here", Reid said biting his lower lip.

"There's more as well, I've been meaning to tell you this for quite awhile and I just keep chickening out but I know I have to tell you tonight or else it'll be too late and I'll regret it for the rest o f my life".

"Tell me, I can handle it"

"Um well, Jesus... I've said the word so many times this past minute I can't help myself. OKAY the thing is that I kind of like you... a lot. And I understand if you don't feel the same way but I was just asking for a chance for something to happen between us?", Morgan breathed out his voice hitching on the last sentence.

There was a pause of a second, and Morgan could swear he could hear his heart thumping. This was terrifying he would have taken facing an unsub in a dark alley over this any day. At least then he's be armed and ready. Reid set his cup down on the table before opening his mouth to speak.

"I didn't think I would ever hear those words coming out of your mouth, well at least not directed to me, it's going to take awhile getting used to".

"So you're okay with it?"

Morgan inched closer to Reid closing the gap between the two, his thigh was now lightly pressing against Reid. He wasn't invading his personal space it was actually comforting.

Reid leaned even closer and brought his arms up to clasp around Morgan's neck he looked up into his eyes and whispered, "To be honest I'm more then okay with it, I was just waiting for you to initiate I'm not too experienced on how this conversations pan out".

"Well usually right after someone confesses they go in for the kiss", with that said, Morgan swooped down and captured Reid's lips. He could taste the green tea and mixed with red bull he had consumed the after taste wasn't that appealing but at the moment it was all irrelevant. His stomach was filled with butterflies and his senses overloaded, he tried to remember and uptake as much information he could, he wanted to remember their first kiss. Smiling into the kiss he deepened it, dreading the moment they had to break it off to get some much needed air. Several moments later they broke apart, panting Reid clung to Morgan. Taking a deep breath in Reid reminded himself to ask him about what aftershave he was wearing. Morgan shifted and grinning as if to challenge him for another round, Reid decided to take it a step further by standing up and crooking a finger bating Morgan to follow him.

...

They walked to Reid's bedroom, Morgan had been here a few times for various reasons, a couple of times to grab a sweater when he had stayed over after a late night movie session and wanted something comfy and sometimes just to grab a pillow of the bed but this was the first time he was here for strictly pleasure reasons.

Looking around everything looked in place and he briefly wondered whether Reid would have any lube on him, when Morgan made his way down to Reid's apartment sex wasn't on his mind. He knew that there was a possibility that Reid wouldn't accept his feelings towards him and he thought that bringing lubricant and then getting rejected would just to be too much handle. Plus he was happy to take it slow the last thing he wanted was to ruin what they had just begun because he couldn't keep it in his pants. He respected Reid enough to give him time and if he was comfortable in progressing to the next stage of their relationship when they would.

Reid plopped down on the bed and berated himself for not changing the bed covers, after scolding himself he wondered when bed covers became so important anyway. Morgan toed of his shoes before joining Reid, reclining on the headboard.

He was the first to speak breaking the silence, "Reid I just want you to know that if you ever feel the need to stop I'm okay with that and I won't pressure you".

Reid scoffed, and flipped over on the bed and snuggled himself into Morgan's lap quietly telling him that, "I'm perfectly aware that you won't make me do anything so if its all right with you less talking more action would be great".

Chuckling Morgan wrapped his arms Reid and silenced him with another kiss, his arms travelling down his back he cupped the younger's mans ass eliciting a moan. The sound was so erotic Morgan was scared he was going to come in his pants; he didn't want Reid thinking he had premature ejaculation problems! He bit down on the Reid lower lip mimicking his actions from earlier in the night, Morgan had wanted to do that for god knows how long and finally tonight his dreams were coming true. Reid was enthusiastically responding and Morgan kept murmuring words of encouragement.

"Did you know every time you call me pretty boy a part of me gets absurdly happy? I don't even know why. I just really like it. Is that weird?" Reid said tentatively in a low voice.

"Well then from now on you shall always be referred to as pretty boy, how does that sound?"

Reid smiled and rubbed his nose against Morgan, "That sounds brilliant. I would quote a statistic about the the number of couples that have endearments for each other vs whether they stay together or break up, but ill refrain".

"So we're a couple now? I can get used to that".

"Yes we are, and now it's my turn to give you something in return for those kisses" Reid stated whilst tracing his fingers down the front of Morgan's v neck top. He stopped when they grazed his belt buckle. Pausing he undid his belt and pulled the zipper to his jeans down. He looked up and saw that Morgan's eyes were shut a lazy smile on his face, seeing Morgan like that, at peace made the inside of Reid swell with happiness, he couldn't even explain the feeling if he tried, yes he was happy but it was something much more than that. Was it love? He wasn't sure just yet but he was willing to stick around long enough to figure out exactly what it was. Reid had never given a blow job in his life but he knew the rough basics of it and it couldn't be to hard could it. He had finished pulling down the zipper and starting pulling down Morgan's jeans so they wouldn't become a hindrance later on. Reid didn't know how far he wanted to take things tonight just yet but he didn't want Morgan tripping over later. Underneath the jeans Morgan was wearing silky boxers that outlined Morgan's rock hard cock leaving nothing to Reid's imagination. He slid the boxers of and got his first look at Morgan's cock, it would be a lie if Reid had said he hadn't thought about what it had looked like, he had done so on numerous occasions it usually slipping into his daydreams when he masturbated. Reid's mouth started watering slightly as he opened his mouth, he started by licking the underside of his cock, using his saliva mixed with the pre come leaking from the tip to make Morgan's penis more slick. He then engulfed it, well as much as he could get into his mouth without gagging. He began bobbing his head, spurred on by the sounds on Morgan moaning words of encouragement. With one hand he caressed Morgan's balls the other one clenching the bed sheets. Morgan was so close to coming he had never reached an orgasm this quickly in his life. He tried warning Reid but Reid continued to suck on his cock, hollowing his cheeks the pressure was just enough to push Morgan over the edge, his semen coming out in spurts Reid managed to swallow most of it, the little remnants dribbling down his chin. Reid was content he could initiate such a response from Morgan and collapsed satisfied on top of Morgan leaning in for another toe curling kiss.

...

The pair lay entwined from the waist down snuggling unwilling to get up even though the bed side clock told them that they had 30 minutes to get from their current location to BAU head quarters. Morgan's cock was still nestled in Reid ass and he could feel it stirring, even after three rounds he still wasn't sated and having a compliant Reid meant he was going to be thinking with his down stairs brain rather than his upstairs brain. Hotch wouldn't be too happy if they were both late, thinking about Hotch seemed to make his morning hard on decrease but it wasn't fully down, Reid moved his hips experimentally still not fully awake yet was not helping matters. Morgan bit down lightly on the junction between Reid's neck, he was gentle enough so he didn't leave a mark but it didn't matter any way there was three reddish looking ones already on present from last night. Reid would have to wear a scarf today to cover all these up, although he doubt they could keep their relationship a secret from anyone in the team they were like family and sooner or later they would find out.

Reid was beginning move and take in his surroundings, he glanced over to the clock and it took him a second to register that the time read 7:10 am, startled he jumped out of bed and began looking for decent clothes to chuck on. Hollering at Morgan to hurry up and berating him for not trying to wake him up sooner he raced into the bathroom to try and assess the damage of his neck. From the bathroom most of what he saying was muffled out but Morgan heard the words "MORGAN! MY NECK! How am I going to hide this?" laughing he rolled over on the bed and tried to grab five more minutes of sleep before Reid came back... before he drifted off for a quick power nap Morgan heard the words from a one very panicked Reid, "Oh my god, Garcia is going to see right through this!"

"Well to be honest it's your fault. If you didn't look irresistible with that facial hair you're trying to grow I probably wouldn't have pounced on you last night". Morgan chuckled finally getting out of bed. He wasn't looking forward to working another gruesome case but the thought of Reid by his side made him grin.

The End

...

Thanks for reading everyone; I'm not that great at smut, it's not really my type of thing to write about, but I enjoyed doing this story. Please leave a review if you have time, would love to hear what you all thought about it! If you have any pointers or constructive criticism I'm all ears! Cyber MnM's to everyone who does :]


End file.
